


personality crisis

by notthebigspoon



Series: Who Ya Gonna Call? [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Steve, I'm really sorry but- ohhh, crap. Uh. Crap. Shit. I am not the droid you are looking for.”</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from Personality Crisis by Teenage Fanclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personality crisis

“Hey, Steve, I'm really sorry but- ohhh, crap. Uh. Crap. Shit. I am not the droid you are looking for.”

“It's fine Zhul, Danny knows now.”

“Oh? Really? Awesome. Does this mean I can watch movies upstairs now? Because Stinky kind of freaks out when Gracie is in the basement.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she freaks him out, I don't know what it is either. Hey, Danny, you okay? You're looking kinda... peakish.”

“It took him the better part of a year to adjust to the supernatural. It's gonna take him a while to come to terms with a monster in the basement.”

“Hey...”

“Crap. Sorry, Zhul, sorry. I didn't mean that.”

“S'ok. Twenty years and I'm used to you sticking your foot in your mouth.”

“.... HE'S BEEN HERE TWENTY FREAKING YEARS?!”

“Yeah, and you've been here three and never noticed. I'm failing to see the problem, you jackass.”

“ _I'm_ a jackass?”

“Yeah. I didn't barge upstairs and demand to know what you were doing here when you moved in.”

“I married him!”

“Noticed that. And from what I've heard over the years, I'm still not entirely sure why he did it. He could do better.”

“I... you... Gracie... Steven...”

“I thought you were supposed to be the articulate one?”

“Oh fuck this. I'm gonna go get drunk.”


End file.
